


"I do."

by HogwartsToAlexandria



Series: Marie Ships it All Shorts 2020 [15]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Falling In Love, First Meetings, Fluff, Marriage Proposal, Weddings, peter is in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-29
Updated: 2020-03-29
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:47:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23374165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HogwartsToAlexandria/pseuds/HogwartsToAlexandria
Summary: Peter Parker has been in love with the same girl his whole life. He'd thought he knew love before her, he was wrong.
Relationships: Michelle Jones/Peter Parker
Series: Marie Ships it All Shorts 2020 [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1649596
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13
Collections: 100 Word Flash - Drabble Flash Exchange





	"I do."

**Author's Note:**

  * For [KuroHikaTsuchi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KuroHikaTsuchi/gifts).



> Hope you'll enjoy this!

_ "One day, she'll be my wife." _

Those are the words Peter's told himself for about as long as he's known Michelle Jones.

He'd blush in the privacy of his bedroom, stammer in front of her the next day, but it didn't make the words go away. It didn't devoid the statement of its truthfulness. 

Peter knew it like he knew his name, like he could do his shoelaces. They were meant to be.

Years after his pathetic attempt at a smooth introduction, after they'd endured villains, suits and worst of all,  _ college _ , Peter's dreams came true. 

She said,  _ "I do." _


End file.
